Dedicated Class
The Dedicated Hero Hit Die: d8 Class Skills The Dedicated Hero's class skills and key abilities for each skills are as follows: Craft (Pharmaceutical, Visual Art, Writing) (Int), Gamble (Wis), Heal (Wis), Investigate (Int), Knowledge (Arcane Lore, Art, Behavioral Sciences, Business, Civics, Current Events, Earth & Life Sciences, History, Physical Sciences, Popular Culture, Streetwise, Tactics, Technology, Theology & Philosophy) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), and Survival (Wis). Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + Int Modifier Action Points: The Dedicated Hero has an Action Pool equal to 4 + half his character level. Starting Feats: In addition to the feats all characters get at 1st level, a Dedicated Hero begins play with Simple Weapons Proficiency feat. Class Features Talents At 1st, 3rd, 5th, 7th, and 9th level, the Dedicated hero selects a talent from the following talent trees. Some trees have a set order that must be followed, while others provide a list to choose from. As long as the hero qualifies, he or she can select freely from any and all talent trees. No talent can be selected more than once unless expressly indicated. Beginning Talents: A 1st-level Dedicated Hero can select from either the Empathic, Healing, or Insightful Talent Trees. Empathic Talent Tree The Dedicated hero’s innate talents give him or her a great capacity for empathy. * Empathy: '''The Dedicated Hero has a knack for being sensitive to the feelings and thoughts of others without having those feelings and thoughts communicated in any objectively explicit manner. This innate talent provides a bonus on checks involving interaction skills (Bluff, Diplomacy, Handle Animal, Intimidate, Perform, and Sense Motive), provided the hero spends at least 1 minute observing his or her target prior to making the skill check. The bonus is equal to the hero’s Dedicated level. * '''Improved Aid Another: The Dedicated Hero’s bonus on attempts to aid another increases by +1 on a successful aid another check. This talent can be selected multiple times, each time increasing the bonus by +1. Prerequisite: Empathy. * Intuition: The Dedicated Hero has an innate ability to sense trouble in the air. The Dedicated Hero can make a Will saving throw (DC 15). On a successful save, the hero gets a hunch that everything is all right, or the hero gets a bad feeling about a specific situation, based on the GM’s best guess relating to the circumstances. This talent is usable a number of times per day equal to the character’s Dedicated level. Prerequisite: Empathy. * Observant: '''The Dedicated Hero is intuitively able to sense a person’s body language, vocal tone, and other nonverbal communications. She adds her base Will saving throw bonus to all Sense Motive and Diplomacy checks. ''Prerequisites:'' Empathy and Skill Emphasis. Healing Talent Tree The Dedicated hero has a talent for healing. * '''Healing Knack: The hero has a knack for the healing arts. The hero receives a +2 bonus on all Heal checks. * Healing Touch 1: The Dedicated Hero’s ability to restore damage with a medical kit or perform surgery with a surgery kit increases by +2 hit points. Prerequisite: Healing Knack. * Healing Touch 2: The Dedicated Hero’s ability to restore damage with a medical kit or perform surgery with a surgery kit increases by +2 hit points, which stacks with healing touch 1 for a total of +4 hit points. Prerequisites: Healing Knack and Healing Touch 1. Insightful Talent Tree The Dedicated hero’s innate insightfulness serves her well. * Skill Emphasis: The Dedicated Hero chooses a single skill and receives a +3 bonus on all checks with that skill. This bonus does not allow the hero to make checks for a trained-only skill if the hero has no ranks in the skill. * Aware: The Dedicated Hero is intuitively aware of his or her surroundings. The hero adds his or her base Will saving throw bonus to Perception checks to avoid surprise. Prerequisite: Skill emphasis. * Faith: The Dedicated Hero has a great deal of faith. It might be faith in self, in a higher power, or in both. This unswerving belief allows the Dedicated Hero to add his or her Wisdom modifier to the die roll whenever the hero spends 1 action point to improve the result of an attack roll, skill check, saving throw, or ability check. Prerequisite: Skill Emphasis. * Cool Under Pressure: The Dedicated Hero selects a number of skills equal to 3 + the hero’s Wisdom modifier. When making a check with one of these skills, the Dedicated hero can take 10 even when distracted or under duress. Prerequisite: Skill emphasis plus either Faith or Aware. * Sixth Sense: When the Dedicated Hero is in a situation where she must select between two or more options or courses of action, she can spend 1 action point to attempt a Will saving throw (DC = 10 + the EL of the encounter). If the save succeeds, the Dedicated Hero can determine which option or course of action is potentially the least dangerous. In this case, “dangerous” is defined as being likely to cause personal injury to the Dedicated Hero. It does not mean the option having the greatest chance of success. If two or more of the options are equally safe, the GM should inform the hero that the possible outcomes are equally dangerous (or equally safe). Prerequisites: Skill Emphasis, either Faith or Aware, and Cool Under Pressure. Bonus Feats At 2nd, 4th, 6th, 8th, and 10th level, the Dedicated hero gains a bonus feat. This feat must be from this list, and the Dedicated hero must meet any prerequisites. (These feats are subject to change depending on GM allowances). Advanced Firearms Proficiency, Alertness, Archaic Weapons Proficiency, Attentive, Blind-Fight, Deceptive, Educated, Far Shot, Iron Will, Medical Expert, Meticulous, Surgery, Track, and Weapon Focus.